


The In Game

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Kinda, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: An Anon request where MC waking up to find herself to be in the exact game she's playing, only this time she wakes up with Jumin's after ending and setting up her mind to help the twins find each other and V, wanting everyone to be happy.Being inside the game, she sets her own mission, giving everyone a good ending in her own way.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The In Game

You smiled as you looked at your phone, _**Good Ending**_ , another route finished, another character has a happy ending. You sighed as you thought about the ending, how it was always just one character that you pursued that truly gets to be happy. Going to bed you thought about who you’ll pursue next. Zen? or maybe Yoosung? You started to drift thinking about who....  
  


You woke up with light shining your face, trying to cover your face with your hand you peep through your fingers, realizing there’s a wall size glass window from end to end of the room. You rubbed your eyes as you looked at your bed, confused as it wasn’t yours. You looked around the room, realizing it wasn’t yours either, but somehow it was familiar. Like you’ve seen it somewhere, but can’t put a finger on it. You stood up and walked to the glass windows, you can see the city as you looked down, realizing you were somewhere up high.  
  


“You’re awake,” a familiar voice called out, turning your head you saw Jumin, Jumin Han in flesh, right in front of you.

_Is.. Is this a dream?,_ you thought.  
  


He smiled as he walked towards you, kissing your forehead as you stood in disbelief. Shock evident in your face, Jumin’s brows furrowed, “Is there something wrong, my love?” “Am I dreaming?” you blurted out and Jumin chuckled softly, “Is this what they call the newlywed bliss? Yes, this feels like a dream,” he said as he took your hand and kissed it.  
  


“I’m afraid I won’t be joining you for lunch, but I promise to make it by dinner,” he said as he gave you a peck, “If you need anything, call me, I’ll see you tonight then?” he asked in a warm smile and you nodded slowly, Elizabeth purred at the door as Jumin left.  
  


You felt dizzy, light headed as you sat down on the bed, _Is this real, is this really happening,_ your breathing became faster, confused, panic, things rushing to your mind as you try to comprehend what’s happening.  
  


_**I’m... I’m in the game?!** _

_**  
**_

You looked for your phone, laying on the table beside the bed. Unlocking the phone led you straight to the it’s menu, whereas there’s no title screen, only options for the emails, calls, and just the chatroom.   
  


_Just like the game_.  
  


You pinched yourself, digging your nails to your skin so hard but you can feel the pain, you flinched at your own doing. Elizabeth circled your leg as she purred.  
  


For hours you tried to wrap your head about it, you’re inside the game, but you’re already on the ending?! What’s that supposed to mean? You looked behind the the bed, seeing your and Jumin’s wedding photo. You couldn’t help but smile as he looked so happy, then the realization hit you. 

_  
I’m married to Jumin Han. **Jumin Han!**_ Jumin who has power, who has money. _Maybe this is it_ , you thought, _maybe I could give everyone a happy ending.  
  
_

You started to think, _Where to do I start?,_ you picked up Elizabeth and stroke her, she made herself comfortable on your lap as she purred. You looked at the wedding photo once again, suddenly an idea pops out.  
  


“And how was your day?” Jumin asked as he sipped his wine, true to his words he made it to dinner. He spoke little of his day as he didn’t want you to bore with work talk, while you talked about how you explored his garden at the rooftop as well as the other amenities inside the building.  
  


You didn’t know how to bring up your idea, you needed to do everything slowly, one by one, or else your very own idea will go crashing down, and you have no idea if you’ll be in here forever or return to your own world.  
  


Your fingers lightly danced on Jumin’s chest as you lay next to him, his own stroking your hair, eyes closed as if stroking you was some form of meditation, though he won’t deny that you alone relax him.  
  


“Jumin,” you suddenly spoke quietly, gulping as you try to find your next words, “How far can you go for the RFA?” his hand stopped stroking you, opening his eyes as he looked below at you, brows furrowed as he have no idea what’s running in your mind.  
  


“I mean.. I love everyone and you know, I’m thankful that I’m with all of you, especially you,” the words coming out naturally, as you were speaking from the heart, sincerity all over your face as you looked at him. He smiled softly at you, “I’ll do anything I can to help everyone, you know,” you added. His other hand cupping one of your cheek, thumbs caressing your skin, “And so do I,” he simply said. “Everyone in the RFA is precious to me, especially you,” he said, using your very own words too to you, “I will do everything to ensure everyone’s safety, even if I have to use my resources,” he lifted up your chin to give you a chaste kiss, smiling as you know you both have your hearts in sync.  
  


You laugh a little as you pulled apart, feeling slightly embarrassed, “I was just looking at their wedding gifts and realized how important they are to me,” you said, Jumin looked at you amusingly, your heart on your sleeve, words radiating warmth. He couldn’t help himself but love you more if he actually could.   
  


“You are important to everyone as well,” he said as he took your hand that was on his chest, kissing it softly, “and also the most important to me, you are my love, my everything, MC,” he said softly as he yours eyes met, his words reflecting on his eyes.   
  


If there’s one thing you’re glad about amidst this unbelievable turnabouts, you have Jumin by your side, to have and to hold. 

But...

_**This time… This time everyone will have a good ending.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a headcanon fic kind of thing, but I realize this will be long so I’ve decided to break it down into parts, where each part will be a chapter for each character. If you have any opinions, ideas, suggestions, comment down below! Let me hear your thoughts, thank you~♡


End file.
